This invention relates generally to an inclinometer, and more particularly to an inclinometer for providing a reading corresponding to the angle of a worksurface when the inclinometer is placed on the worksurface in a predetermined orientation.
Inclinometers are typically used to determine the angle of a worksurface, such as the surface of an inclined piece or member in a construction application. Prior art inclinometers include a body defining a gauging surface adapted for placement against the worksurface, in combination with a pointer pivotably mounted to the body. A scale is associated with the body, and interacts with the pointer to provide a reading of the angle of the worksurface when the gauging surface is placed on the worksurface.
While inclinometers of this type are useful in measuring the angle of a worksurface, it is often necessary to know the pitch of a worksurface, typically in a rise per run reading. With prior art inclinometers, the user obtains a pitch reading utilizing a conversion which is typically set forth in a table or chart located on a surface of the inclinometer, typically the rear surface of the inclinometer. The conversion chart or table is usually printed on an adhesive label along with the equation used to create the chart or table, and the label is applied to the rear surface of the inclinometer. The conversion equation enables the user to provide an individual calculation of the pitch for any given angle read by the inclinometer that is not shown on the chart or table. In any event, a conversion step must be undertaken in order to obtain a pitch measurement from the angle measurement obtained by directly reading the inclinometer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inclinometer for providing two different direct readings, such as angle and pitch, corresponding to the angle of a worksurface without the need to refer to a table, chart or equation. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an inclinometer which is used in generally the same way as prior art inclinometers. Yet another object of the invention is to provide dual direct inclinometer readings utilizing a single pointer.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an inclinometer for providing a reading corresponding to the angle or inclination of a worksurface includes a body and a pointer mounted to the body for pivoting movement about a pivot axis. A first scale is carried by the body and is positioned so as to provide a first reading from the pointer when the body is in a first position relative to the worksurface. A second scale is carried by the body and is positioned to provide a second reading from the pointer when the body is in a second position relative to the worksurface. Both the first and second readings relate to the angle of the worksurface, and illustratively may be an angle reading and a pitch reading. The body preferably defines a pair of gauging surfaces, a first one of which is engaged with the worksurface to place the body in the first position and a second one of which is engaged with the worksurface to place the body in the second position. In this manner, the first reading is obtained by interaction of the pointer with the first scale when the first gauging surface is engaged with the worksurface, and the second reading is obtained by interaction of the pointer with the second scale when the second gauging surface is engaged with the worksurface. The pointer is preferably weighted and includes an arm terminating in a point, such that the arm is biased toward a predetermined positioned, such as vertical, when the inclinometer is in use. The pointer is preferably disposed within a cavity defined by the body, and a cover member overlies the cavity for enclosing the cavity and maintaining the pointer therewithin. In a preferred form, the first and second scales are applied to the cover member, which is preferably transparent to enable the pointer to be viewed through the cover member. The first and second gauging surfaces are preferably oriented substantially parallel to each other, and the body preferably defines a pair of end surfaces which extend between and interconnect the first and second gauging surfaces. Each end surface may be formed with an indented finger grip area to facilitate handling of the inclinometer. The first and second scales are preferably arcuate, and are oriented so as to have a common center which is preferably coincident with the pivot axis of the pointer. The scales are arranged so as not to overlap each other, to facilitate ease of reading the inclinometer. In a preferred form, the scales are applied to a ring having a center coincident with the pointer pivot axis.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.